A Twist In My Story
by mackenzy-kate
Summary: 1 year later the gang is back and better than ever. Katie and Jason are now married. Shane has found a loving girlfriend Danielle. Nate and Sam are going great also. Mackenzy has just released her first album and is currently on tour with her brothers.
1. Here We Go Again

Mackenzy POV

I bowed and smiled out into the crowd as I finished my last song. I ran back to the middle of the stage and waved. I gave a laugh as the crowd cheered.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" I asked, and more cheering was heard.

"So I know you came here to see my brothers tonight right?" I asked and the screams got louder if that's even possible.

"Well unfortunately they can't come out tonight so you're stuck with me" it went dead silent for a minute but then the crowd started cheering again. I smiled at myself thinking maybe this might work. I smiled and motioned for the band to start playing.

The song started and I began dancing and running around the stage. I ran over to one side of the stage and started singing.

_I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I Clear you our of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages__nd again, and again, and again…_

I tell everyone we got through  
Because I'm so much better w/o you  
But its just another pretty like a side break down  
Every time you come around. Oh, oh…

So how do you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Shoulda' known better  
Been tryin' let you go cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try I know I cant quit  
Something about you is so addicting  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I know cause here we go, go, go again

You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me

You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say good bye, bye it's no use  
Can't with or without you. oh, oh

So how do you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Shoulda' known better  
Been tryin' let you go cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try I know I cant quit  
Something about you is so addicting  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I know cause here we go, go, go again…

again…  
and again, and again, a

I threw all of your stuff away  
Then I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
oh, oh, oh, oh

So how do you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Shoulda' known better  
Been tryin' let you go cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try I know I cant quit  
Something about you is so addicting  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I know cause here we go, go, Here we go again…  
Here we go again…  
Shoulda' known better  
Been tryin' let you go cause here we go, go, go again…  
again...

I slowly started taking steps back to the middle of the stage when I ran into something and was chucked over someone's shoulder. I dropped the mic and quickly grabbed on to them praying that they wouldn't drop me. I laughed before hitting them on the back, they slowly put me down and I turned to see Nate. I playfully punched him while he slung his arm around me. I didn't realise but my song had finished playing and everyone was watching us.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" I heard Jason yell into the mic and the place erupted in screams. I looked around for him and couldn't see him or Shane anywhere for that matter. I looked up at Nate and he just shrugged.

"Well as im sure many of you know that tomorrow night its Nate and Mackenzy's 17th birthday" Shane yelled into the mic and even more screams were heard.

"What are they doing?" I asked Nate and he just shrugged.

"I have no idea" he responded.

"Well we thought that since we don't have a concert tomorrow tonight we would celebrate it tonight" I heard Jason say. I kept looking around trying to find them but they were no where to be seen.

"And we would be honored if you could help us by singing happy birthday" Shane continued. He counted to 3 and the whole place was full of people singing happy birthday. I heard Nate tell me too look to my left so I did and I saw Shane and Jason carrying a birthday cake out followed with Katie, Mum, Dad and Frankie. I smiled as I began walking to meet them in the middle of the stage holding Nate's hand in mine. We met them half way and I had a massive smile on my face. They finished singing happy birthday to us and I was smiling more than ever.

"Any minute now guys would be good" Shane said, indicating that we should blow out the candles. The audience chuckled and I felt my cheeks go red.

"On the count of three, 1, 2, and 3" Jason counted as Nate and I blew out the candles. Once we blew them out I walked over and gave everyone a hug. I then walked back and joined Nate so we could cut the cake together. Shane passed me the knife and I grabbed it. Nate put his hand on mine and we cut the cake together. I smiled and hugged him then turned back to everyone else. I moved so that I was standing next to Jason, but as I did I tripped over and landed face first into the cake. I heard everyone crack in to fits of laughter as I bought my face up out the cake. Nate and Shane were standing on either side of me laughing so I grabbed two handfuls of cake and smothered them all through their hair. We ended up in a massive cake fight on stage, even the bands got involved. The boys ended up finishing the concert once they changed out of their cake covered clothes and we headed back to the bus and all going our separate ways.


	2. We Aren't Kids

I awoke the next morning to a very loud chorus of people singing happy birthday. I groaned and rolled over putting a pillow over my head. I felt someone grab it and throw it off me before grabbing me and carrying me into the lounge/dining room of the bus. The person sat down and put me on their lap. I didn't bother opening my eyes; I just moved closer to them and buried my head in their chest.

"You know I hate mornings Jase" I mumbled. I felt him laugh ruffle my hair, I squealed and tried to get away when I heard a massive THUD, some yelling and a angry looking Nate walking out rubbing his head.

"Shane you were supposed, to wake him up not give him concussion" Jason laughed. Nate glared at him but it soon vanished when he saw me.

"Happy Birthday Mandy" he said, I jumped up off Jason and gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday too Natey" I mumbled into his chest. I then took a seat back on the lounge next to Jason.

"So what's the plan for the day?" I asked assuming that we would be at interviews all day.

"I don't know what ever you want to do I guess" Shane said, I looked at him a bit confused.

"Don't we have interviews or something?" I questioned, he shook his head.

"We took the day off for Nate and your birthday" Jason said. I smiled and hugged them.

"Well we are having a birthday dinner with the band and Mum, Dad and Frankie but apart from that the day is yours" Jason announced.

"So what do you too kiddies want to do" Shane asked. I turned to him and punched him in the shoulder.

"We aren't kids Shane" Nate acclaimed and I nodded.

"Whatever you say" he replied back.

"So what do the pair of you want to do today?" Jason asked trying to change the subject.

"Six Flags" Nate yelled at the same time I yelled shopping. We glared at each something we always did. We held eye contact for what feel like hours when I blinked.

"I won, yeah" Nate cheered as I mentally cursed myself.

"Whatever. Is Katie coming with us?" I asked assuming she was still in bed as she wasn't in the room with us.

"Only if you want her too, I don't mind" Jason said, I looked at Nate and he nodded.

"Yeah, of course she can come" I said.

"Ok well we are leaving in about 30 minutes so we can be there when it opens so go get ready" Jason said ushering Nick and I along as Joe and himself were already dressed.

"What about Katie and Frankie?" I asked.

"Frankie is up and ready to go and I will wake her up just get ready" he retorted back. 30 minutes later and im dressed in this sitting in the car on the way to 6 flags. We spent the day their jut having a good time, lucky for us there weren't too many fans there today so we got to have a pretty peaceful day. Closing time rolled around and we left making our way to the restaurant for tea but not before going home and changing. We arrived at the restaurant and I walked in linking arms with Nate, I smiled at him and he gave me a kiss on the forehead. We pushed open the doors and walked in making our way over to where everyone else was sitting. I gave everyone a hug before sitting down next to Nate.

"So how was your day?" Mum asked us.

"Its was awesome, we went on every single ride and it was so much fun Shane even let me go on the -" Shane put his hand over Frankie's mouth before he could finish talking. Mum looked over at Shane and started scolding him. I started laughing as did everyone except Shane and Mum.

"What about you, Did you two enjoy your birthday?" Garbo asked Nate and I. I nodded as did Nate.

"Best birthday yet" I stated. I smiled and looked around everyone looked so happy the happiest we had been in a while.

"Well the band got you both something" John said hand me a present and Nate. Nate opened his and it was some signed baseball shirt, then I slowly opened to reveal a diamond covered GUESS watch; I gasped when I saw it and tried to give it back to them.

"Are you kidding me, I can't accept this it must of cost a fortune" I exclaimed, but they just shook their heads and gave it back to me. I sighed but accepted it knowing they wouldn't take it back. I took it out of the case and put it on showing everyone. I got up and gave Jack, Garbo and John another hug thanking them for the amazing gift. I sat back down and waited for the waiter to come so we could order. I knew the rest of the family would give us our presents tomorrow. We all ordered and ate.

The night went by quickly and everyone enjoyed themselves, little did they know the trouble that would arise the next day.


	3. Forever & Always

I awoke the next morning to a snoring Nate. I sat up and grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him. I saw him jump when it hit him and he sat up and glared at me.

"You can be such a bitch sometimes you know that" he said trying to be serious but smiling at the same time. I faked a pout and layed back down turning away from him.

"Kenz, I was joking. Come on im sorry" Nate said. I felt him get in my bed and lay down next to me; he put his arm around me and snuggled in close. I held my breath so I wouldn't laugh as I listened to his apologies.

"Im sorry, please Kenz, I love you" he said. I turned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too, Natey" I laughed, he stared at me for a moment before realizing I was acting the whole time. He pouted before jumping on me and holding me down and began tickling me.

"Natey…please…im…sorry" I managed to say while being attacked. He stopped and let go of me and layed next to me holding my hand.

"So did you have a good day yesterday?" I asked him.

"Yea, it was awesome. Oh and before we get bombarded by the rest of the family I have something for you" he said reaching into his bad side tabled and pulling out a box, he passed it to me and I opened it. It was a beautiful gold locket, I opened it and it had a picture of me and Nate in it. I smiled and hugged him.

"Look on the back" he simply said. I turned it over and engraved in the back was 'Love Forever & Always Nate' I gave him another hug and kiss before turning around and letting him put it on me.

"It's beautiful Nate, the best present ever" I said excitingly before jumping off my bed and walking towards my suitcase.

"And I Nathaniel Jerry Grey have something for you" I said grabbing it out and handing it to him. He opened it and just stared at it.

"Omg you hate it don't you I knew I should have -"

"Mackenzy I love it, it's amazing" he said in awe. It was a New York Yankees Jersey signed by the whole team.

"But wait there is more" I smiled and pulled out another gift. I passed it to him and he opened it, it was 3 tickets to the Yankees next game.

"You shouldn't have Mackenzy" he smiled. He got up and hugged me as he was holding me I whispered into his ear.

"But wait there is eve more" I squealed in excitement this last one was my favourite.

"I grabbed the final present out of my suit case and passed it too him. He sat down on my bed and opened it.

"Mackenzy…this is, this is amazing" he said and looked up at me.

"It's a scrapbook of all our memories together" I said. He turned the pages taking in all the pictures.

"This is just amazing all of this, I mean you shouldn't -"

"Nate you're my brother, my twin and I love you and the others more than anything and you deserved this. You work so hard all the time" I began rambling. Nate was about to say something when Shane and Jason burst in Jason grabbed me and Shane grabbed Nate and ran into the dining room. The chucked us down at the table and sat down next to us. I looked at them puzzled trying to figure out what they were up too.

"What?" I asked them as they just sat and stared at us.

"Breakfast is ready and Mum told us to come get you" Shane replied. I looked at Nate then back at the two of them.

"And why couldn't you have just told us that?" Nate asked them.

"Because it wouldn't have been as fun that way" Jason now spoke. We feel into conversation as Mum, Dad, Katie and Frankie walked in.

"So Nate, Kenz how does it feel to be 17?" Katie asked us as everyone started eating their breakfast.

"The same as when I was 14, 15 and 16" Nick replied smartly.

"What about you sweetie" My mother asked. I shrugged.

"The same really, but at least now there is a wider variety of guys for me" I answered; I heard my parents and Katie chuckle but heard my brothers all yell 'no way'. I smiled at how over protective they were even Frankie.

"Don't worry guys, I was just kidding… For now anyway" I told them, they all sighed relieved and went back to eating. Once we were all finished and had cleared the table it was present time. Nate went first, of Shane, Jason he got all this baseball stuff and a signed John Mayer Guitar, and Katie got him several different vouchers so he could buy some good clothes as Katie put it. Of Frankie he got well I'm not a hundred percent sure what it was he got, it was a guy thing they told me, Mum and Dad were going last so it was my turn now.

Katie gave me a shopping trip on her whenever I wanted. Shane and Jase got me a beautiful gold bracelet to match the necklace I got of Nate. Frankie got me a photo frame with a picture of us in it and a pair of boots which I assumed my mum helped him pick out. Nate and I thanked everyone before being told by our parents that their gifts were out the front. Nate and I both raced to the front door and pushed ourselves out, to see.

* * *

So guys, i want to know what you want to see happen caues im kinda stuck for ideas with this story. So let me know


	4. World Of Chances

Nate and I both raced to the front door and pushed ourselves out, to see.

Sam, Danni, Tyson and David driving in 2 brand new cars with bows on them. I screamed and ran over to Danni and Sam as they got out of the car and engulfed them both in a hug. We jumped around for a minute before realizing the others were staring at us. I let go off them and felt my cheeks go red; I then went and thanked my parents while Shane and Nate greeted their respective girlfriends.

Yes, finally Shane realised he liked Danni and after a bit of convincing on my behalf he asked her out and they have been going out for the last 6 months and they couldn't have been happier. I walked over and hugged Tyson.

"Hey Ty, how have you been?" I asked him trying not to make eye contact with David. I hadn't talked to him since we broke up.

"Ive been well" he replied giving me a hug. He then looked between David and I and then walked over to greet the others leaving the two of us standing there.

"So um how have you been?" I asked quietly, he just scoffed and turned away.

"David, im sorry please can't we just talk" I yelled out to him.

"What's there to talk about Mackenzy, you cheated on me" He exclaimed. By now everyone was watching us except my parents who had gone inside.

"I didn't cheat on you David and you can keep telling yourself that but I didn't, I loved you" I said whispering the last bit. He stopped walking and turned around when I said that. I looked into his eyes and saw pain, anger and disappointment.

"I saw the pictures, they were all the front of every magazine" he declared.

"I think we all saw the pictures David but did you see the pictures the next day or the day after that?" I asked him tears forming in my eyes. He shook his head. "Well they were pictures of me slapping him after I pushed him away for kissing me" I said, he looked at me now clearly ashamed of what he did.

"I would never have lied to you David and I thought we were good enough friends to be able to trust each other but obviously not. I loved you David with all my heart, you should have trusted me" I confessed. I was no crying, David stood shocked. I took one look at him and walked over to my new car and jumped in driving off down the street. I drove to the hall down the road; it was the hall that I use to do all me school productions around here. I jumped out and walked in finding it empty. I walked over and sat at the piano letting my fingers glide along the keys.

_You've got a face for a smile, you know  
A shame you waste it  
When you're breaking me slowly but Ive_

Got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through.

I've got a paper and pen  
I go to write a goodbye  
And thats when I know I've

Got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through

Ohhhhhh I'm going my own way  
My faith has lost its strength again  
And Ohhhhhh It's been too hard to say  
We're falling off the edge again

We're ??? (loosing it?)  
We're ??? (loosing it?)

Maybe you'll call me someday  
Here the operator say the numbers no good  
And that she had

A world of chances, for you  
She had a world of chances, for you  
She had a world of chances  
Chances you were burning through  
Chances you were burning through  
Chances you were burning through Ohhh

You've got a face for a smile, you know

I finished singing and heard people clapping; I turned around and saw a group of about 60 school kids around the age of 15 with their teachers.

"Oh Im sorry, I didn't think anyone was here" I apologized while getting up and greeting them.

"Oh…um… that's ok we uh just got here. Im um Marissa Robins" She said. She introduced me to the other teacher who was Paul Jefferson.

"That was really good" One of the girls from the class said. I walked over and stood in front of her.

"Thanks it's a new song im working on" I replied, she stood their in completely star struck as I laughed.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked them all.

"Were rehearsing for our school musical" one of the other girls answered.

"Cool, what musical are you doing?" I asked.

"Well actually were doing Camp Rock" Miss. Robins said as the girls cheered and the guys moaned.

"Come on guys it's not that bad" I said trying to change their opinion.

"Do you mind if I try something?" I asked the teachers. They shook their heads no and told me to go ahead.

"Ok then, who is playing Mitchie and Shane?" I asked and two hands were raised, I motioned for them to come out here and they did so.


	5. Are You Serious

"What are you names?" I asked them.

"Im Kourtney" answered the girl.

"And Im Thomas" said the boy.

"Hi, Im Mackenzy" I said giving both a hug. I then turned to Thomas.

"Can you sing?" I asked him, he shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the ground. I sighed and lifted his chin so he was looking up.

"Well do you like to sing" I asked him, he nodded and I heard some of the guys in the group laugh at him, I mentally cursed them.

"There is nothing wrong with enjoying it Thomas, not matter what they say as long as you enjoy who cares" I told him indicating to the boys who laughed at him.

"Can you do something for me?" I asked him, he nodded his head.

"Okay can you sing something for me? Just a little bit and really sing it don't down back down" I told him he hesitated for a bit but started singing softly.

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

I knew he was nervous so I decided to join in.

_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

He got more confident and really started belting the song out so I stopped singing and let him go on by himself.

_One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world

He stopped and looked at me. I smiled and clapped along with everyone else in the hall.

"That was amazing Thomas you have nothing to be worried about" I told him I saw a smile light up his face. I let him go back to his friends and turned to Koutney.

"Your turn" I said to her, I saw her gulp and she tried to say something but nothing came out. So I started singing.

_Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

She joined in so I stopped and let her go on.

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget about us_

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it

So now I guess this is where we have to stand  
Did you regret ever holding my hand?  
Never again, please don't forget, don't forget

She stopped singing and looked at me a smile on her and a light in her eyes.

"That was beautiful, you nearly sung it better than me" I told her, I heard everyone chuckle and then let her go back to her friends. I then turned to the teachers.

"So do you mind if I stay and help?" I asked them hoping they wouldn't mind.

"Not at all" they replied. I smiled and ran up onto the stage.

"Well then, let's get working" I said. The kids all separated into their respective groups and started going through there lines while we ran through the songs with all the kids who had a main part.

We were halfway through one of the songs when the hall door slammed open and an angry figure game walking in. I sighed when I saw Shane then realised that I had missed the meeting we had this afternoon.

"Are you serious" he yelled, as he saw what I was doing. I walked towards him and tried to quite him down.

"Shane please, calm down" I pleaded with him. He just looked at me as if I was speaking a foreign language. I grabbed him and pulled him to the back of the hall.

"You missed one of the most important meetings of our career and you want me to CALM DOWN" he exclaimed yelling the last part. I winced when he yelled that.

"Look im sorry, I-" I tried to say but he cut me off.

"I don't care that you didn't make the meeting Mackenzy, I care that you run off and we don't hear a word from you. You have been gone for hours and you didn't even think of calling to say you were ok" He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm down.

"Give me your keys" He said, I didn't move an inch. He took a step closer to me.

"Give me your keys NOW young lady" he yelled getting angrier. I put my hand in my pocket and handed them to him sighing in defeat.

"You have two minutes to get yourself in the car or you will be in some much more trouble" He whispered into my ear. I shivered as the harsh words registered in my brain and nodded. I watched him storm out the hall before I turned around and walked back to the others.

* * *

Sorry i took so long to update, let me know what you think.

The first song is Viva La Vida- Coldplay and

Don't Forget- Demi Lovato


	6. Family

"_You have two minutes to get yourself in the car or you will be in some much more trouble" He whispered into my ear. I shivered as the harsh words registered in my brain and nodded. I watched him storm out the hall before I turned around and walked back to the others._

"Im sorry about him, he gets well protective of me" I said apologizing. Everyone was just staring at me still shocked that they saw there favourite Grey Brother in that state.

"You don't have to go with him; I mean we can protect you" Mr. Jefferson said, obviously thinking Shane was going to murder me or something. I gave a bit of a chuckle.

"No, I better go home my parents are probably worried about me anyway. But you guys are absolutely amazing and don't let anyone ever tell you any different." I told them all before running out the front door and walking over to my car. I got in and Shane started it up and sped off home. We sat in silence, I knew that Shane wanted to say something I could tell, but he didn't. We rounded the corner of our street and I decided I should probably start apologizing.

"Look, Im sorry ok. I just lost track of time" I said trying to apologize.

"Mackenzy, we have been worried sick about you for the last what 6 hours and you just lost track of time," he asked me. I nodded.

"Im sorry ok, I just couldn't come back not with David there" I whispered.

"Well sorry to disappoint but he is still there and I don't think that will be a good enough excuse for Mum and Dad" he replied. I groaned, why does he still have to be there. Why does he even care, I thought to myself. Shane pulled into the driveway and we both got out and I walked through the front door to be greeted by well by everyone. I sighed and tried to get past to go to my room, but Nate stopped me.

"Not this time Mackenzy" he said not letting me past.

"Were have you been young lady we have all been worried sick?" Dad said.

"I was just at the hall down the road" I replied honestly. Dad went to say something else but Mum cut him off.

"Why didn't you call us sweetie we were so worried?" She said hugging me.

"Im sorry I just lost track of time" I said to them all.

"You lost track of time, Mackenzy you missed one of the most important meetings of the boys' careers and you just lost track of time?" Dad asked getting angry.

"Yes and Im sorry ok, it's not like they didn't get the deal, so why does it matter?" I asked.

"We are family you were supposed to be there to support them." He told me getting angrier.

"Like they supported me when I got signed?" I asked sarcastically, looking towards Shane and Jason.

_Flashback_

"Shane_, Jason I need to talk to you." I said as they walked in the hotel room followed by Nate. They looked at me and nodded their heads and sat down across from me. Nate walked over and sat down next to me grabbing my hand in his._

"_Is everything ok?" Shane asked obviously sensing the worry on my face._

"_A few weeks ago, I got a phone call from Luke Jefferson the executive producer from Hollywood Records and he said Hollywood Records want to sign me." I said. Jason and Shane just looked at me as if not to understand what I said. I looked at Nate and he gave me a reassuring smile._

"_So what do you guys think?" I asked them. They both looked at me with confusion then anger. _

"_There is no way in the world you are doing it." Shane yelled, and Jason agreed._

"_Why not, don't you think im good enough?" I cried._

"_Mackenzy you will get ripped to pieces, the paparazzi, the fans they won't stop until they break you. So you aren't doing it." Jason told me. I looked at them in disgust._

"_I hate you two, everything is always about you and as soon as an opportunity comes for me you immediately say no you don't even think about it" I yelled before storming off to my room._

_End Flashback _

"Everything is always about them and Im sick of it. Even after I got signed I wasn't allowed to do my own tours or my own shows because the boys always had something on. Well I have finally had it, Im sick to death of my life revolving around them. I did this singing thing for me, NOT for them. I hate you all." I yelled. Shane went to say something but Dad stopped him.

"You are grounded for the next week, now go to your room" my father instructed and I trudged off to my room.

I sat down on my bed and thought about those kids today when I heard a knock on my door and Sam and Danni came waltzing through.

* * *

Im so sorry about the wait, but its hear now. So i have been doing some serious thinking, not many people have been reviewing and i dont no if thats just cause you cant be bothered or if its because you dont like it or noone is reading it, So if i dont get at least 3 commets i wont be posting the next chapter


	7. So why I’m breaking apart

"Hey guys" I greeted getting up and hugging them.

"You okay Kenz?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah, im fine just wish David and I weren't fighting" I told them honestly. We fell into a pleasant silence.

"What about you guys, how have you been?" I asked them both.

"I have been absolutely fantastic, I mean Shane and I are going better than ever. I still can't believe he likes me. After everything that happened" Danni rambled on. I smiled as she kept talking about her and Shane and how happy she was. I was so happy for both her and Shane, they deserve each other. I was bought out my thoughts by a hand waving in front of me face.

"Mackenzy, Mackenzy. Are you ok?" Danni asked.

"Yeah sorry, what about you Sam" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I have been good, but im better now that im here with you and Nate" she answered. I smiled at this and hugged her.

"I missed you guys so much" I told them.

"Aww we missed you too" they both replied at the same time. We heard a knock on the door and Nate came in and sat down on the bed. I looked down at the ground and ignored him.

"Are you two going to get ready we are going in an hour and I know what you are like getting ready" he said to Sam and Danni. Shane and Nate are taking them out for tea tonight.

"Well we better go get ready" Sam replied pulling Danni out but not before sneaking in a quick kiss with Nate.

"Do you think you will be alright tonight?" Nate asked me, trying to make conversation. I looked up at him.

"Why wouldn't I be, what's going on?" I asked briefly.

"Oh well um everyone is going out except well you and Frankie and umm…" He stopped.

"David" I answered for him. I sighed and nodded.

"I will be fine; I think we need to have a talk anyway. Some birthday this has been" I mumbled. He just looked at me, before getting up and heading for the door. I went and helped the girls get ready and saw them on their way. I walked back to my room and sat down on my bed with my guitar and started strumming.

_Maybe it's the things I say,  
Maybe I should think before I speak.  
But I thought that I knew enough,  
To know myself and do what's right for me.  
And these walls I'm building now  
You used to bring the down  
The tears I'm crying out,  
You used to wipe away_

I thought you said it was easy,  
Listening to you heart,  
I thought you said I'd be okay,  
So why I'm breaking apart,  
Don't wanna be torn (x4)

Don't make me have to choose between  
What I want  
And what you think I need  
Cuz I'll always be a little girl  
And even little girls  
Have got to dream  
Now it all feels like a fight  
You were always on my side,  
The lonely I feel now  
You used to make go away

I thought you said it was easy  
Listening to you heart  
I thought you said I'd be okay  
So why I'm breaking apart  
Don't wanna be torn

Why is all this so confusing,  
Complicated and consuming  
Why has all this made me angry  
I wanna go back to being happy

The tears I'm crying out  
You used to wipe away

I thought you said it was easy  
Listening to you heart  
I thought you said I'd be okay  
So why I'm breaking apart  
Don't wanna be torn

"That was beautiful." I heard him say. I turned to look at him the tears brimming my eyes.

"Hey don't cry its ok." He said coming over and pulling me into a hug.

"Im so sorry." I mumbled into his chest. He started rubbing my back and I smiled when he did, this was just like old times. I calmed down and pulled away from him.

"I really am sorry; I never meant to hurt you." I exclaimed.

"Yeah well, Im sorry to. I should have asked you about those pictures instead of just accusing you of cheating." He acclaimed.

"Its ok, none of this is your fault David." I told him.

"I just want us to go back to being friends like we were before." He said. I felt my stomach knot when he said this, I didn't think I could be just friends with him again, I loved him and I always will.

"So do I." I lied, he smiled and hugged me.

"Just like the old days." he said.

"Yep, just like the old days." I sighed. We got up and walked down stairs to find Frankie sitting at the table eating pizza.

"Hey Frank is that nice?" I asked him, he nodded before returning back to his plate and stuffing his face. I walked over and took a seat next to him and grabbed a piece. We ate in a comfortable silence until Frankie asked David if he wanted to go play with him and they left leaving me there. I sighed but got up and walked out into the backyard and watched them. I layed down on the grass and stared at the sky just watching the sunset. I smiled when I felt David lay down next to me.

"Hey." he greeted me. I smiled back up at him and pushed myself up. We sat there and talked for a while before we fell into a peaceful silence. We lay there next to each other with my head resting on his chest. I went to get up but was stopped by David. I went to ask him what was wrong but instead just felt his lips on mine. We parted so we could take a breath and just looked at each other. It felt so right, us together I just wish he felt it too.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked him.

"Well just take one step at a time, there's no need to rush." he said. I smiled and nodded before getting up and helping him up. I looked at my watch and saw that it was getting late and that I should probably start getting Frankie ready for bed. I walked in and found him sitting on the lounge in his Pyjamas.

"I was looking for you. Are you ready for bed?" I asked him.

"Yep, can we watch a movie please?" he asked us. I shrugged and looked to Dave.

"Sure we can, you choose and we will be back down in a second." Dave told him.

"Go change and I will meet you back down here in 10." he told me before giving me a quick peck and walking off to the guest room. I smiled to myself as I quickly changed and joined Frankie on the lounge and cuddling up to Dave. We all layed there and watched the movie until I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Ok so here is the next chapter let me know what you think. I wanna give a special shout out too: Angel Camille, -FAN, Lex-In-Wonderland and a very special shout out too ...Day.

Song is Dont Wanna Be Torn- Hannah Montanna


	8. One Step At A Time

Next Day

"Aww they are just too cute together." I heard a voice say.

"Should we wake them?" Another voice asked.

"No, let them sleep, they need it." I heard someone else say.

"Well at least we know they aren't fighting anymore." Another said. I felt Dave move and knew he was awake also.

"You do realise we are both awake and can hear you." I said opening my eyes to see everyone standing around looking at us. They all looked at me and quickly exited the room leaving the two of us.

"Morning." Dave said, sitting up and pulling me onto his lap. I moved so I was facing him and lightly pecked his lips.

"Morning." I greeted back. I pushed myself off him and got up.

"Come on, get dressed and I will make us breakfast seeing as I can't go anywhere." I told him, while grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"Fine, fine im going." he whined before giving me a quick kiss and running up the stairs.

"Ewww." I heard a voice whine and turned around to see Frankie.

"Ewww." I mimicked back, he huffed and turned around walking out to the back yard. I gave a chuckle before heading off to the kitchen to start breakfast. I found a note from my parents saying they were gone for the day and reminding me too listen to Jason as he was in charge and that im grounded. We ended up having pancakes, eggs and pop tarts. I had just put the last plate in the dishwasher when I felt a pair of strong arms around me.

"Tyson not here, they will see us." I said jokingly knowing it was Dave. He spun me around and looked me in the eye and I burst into a fit of laughter.

"I don't find that very funny." he joked. I shrugged and turned back around.

"So have you got much planned for today?" I asked him.

"Actually Tyson and I were planning on going out today, but if you want I can stay with you." he said, but I shook my head no and pushed him towards the door. He smiled and went off with Tyson. I smiled as I watched them get into the car and drive away, when something David said yesterday popped into my head 'Well just take one step at a time, there's no need to rush'. I ran up to my room and quickly wrote it down.

_Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

_You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

_When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
when you need to find the strength  
It's your faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time_

I quickly played it over and sighed in satisfaction, it was perfect. I smiled before looking at the clock and saw that it was nearly 2 o'clock. I quickly changed out of my pyjamas and ran down the hallway to the music room were I heard the boys. I opened the door and they all looked at me.

"So what are you guys working on?" I asked trying to make conversation, knowing they were still angry at me.

* * *

I know its short but i promise to make the next one longer.


	9. Just Like You Wanted

"So what are you guys working on?" I asked trying to make conversation, knowing they were still angry at me.

"Some new stuff." Shane answered quickly, it then fell into an awkward silence and after about 2 minutes I couldn't take it anymore.

"What is your problem?" I asked them all. It was silent.

"Look im sorry I missed the meeting, it's not like I cost you the movie deal or anything so what is your problem?" I asked again. It was still silent, I just groaned before turning to face the door.

"You're the one who told us that you hate us." Jason said. I sighed and turned back to look at them.

"I don't hate you, I was just angry at you all." I told them, they didn't seem to believe me.

"Well you don't have to worry about being in our shadow anymore; we rang Hollywood Records last night. You are off our tour and are going on your own, just like you wanted." Shane told me, I felt like I was going to fall to pieces. Everything in my life had just started falling into place, I had Dave back, everything with my brothers was great and we were all on tour having an amazing time and now all this has to happen.

"Yea, just like I wanted." I mumbled under my breath before getting up and walking up to my room. I checked the time and realised that the kids would be at the hall rehearsing for the play. I quietly shut my bedroom door and grabbed my phone and wallet. I quickly opened my doors and walked out onto my balcony and climbed down. I maneuvered myself around to the front of the house and down the driveway with no one seeing me. I began running the distance to the hall as soon as I was out of my brother's sight. I slowed myself down as I saw the hall come into sight. I walked up and through the door and saw everyone rehearsing 'We Rock'. They were amazing, they hadn't seen me come in so I stood up the back and watched them. It was unbelievable, Kourtney had the most unique voice I had ever heard and Thomas his voice was so real and beautiful. I stood at the back of the room and finished watching. The song ended and they all took a seat on the stage so I took this as my time to enter. I started walking forward and clapped as I did and they all turned to look at me.

"That was… Wow." I said speechless. They all just looked at me with hope on their faces.

"That was AMAZING; I have never seen anything like it." I told them and they all started cheering. I walked over and stood next to Mrs. Robbins and Mr. Jefferson and they motioned for them to continue practicing. Hours passed and before I realised it was nearing 5 o'clock. I quickly said goodbye to everyone before running back home.

I reached the front gate and the security guard opened it for me. I thanked him before quickly running in and around the back, making sure not to get caught. I carefully climbed back up the vine and onto my balcony, I ran into my room and sat on my bed, just when I heard someone knock on my door. The door handle slowly opened to reveal Jason, I had been caught.

"I was just letting you know tea will be ready in 15," he said forcefully.

"Oh um ok," I replied disappointment in my voice. Don't get me wrong it's not like I wanted to get in trouble but, they always caught me I never got away with anything and I liked it that way. They really don't care anymore. He just looked at me before closing the door and I listened as his footsteps slowly fade away. I sighed to myself before getting up and slowly walking down the stairs. I reached the dining room and realised that there was only places set. I slowly walked into the kitchen to find my 3 brothers cooking and took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"So where is everyone?" I asked, they all stopped for a second and looked at me before continuing to what they were doing.

"Frankie is at a friends and Katie took Tyson, Dave, Sam and Danni out for tea seeing as it's their last night," Shansaid swiftly before concentrating on not burning the pasta.

"Oh ok," I mumbled. It fell into an awkward silent and I just stared at the breakfast bar as the boys continued making tea.

"Im sorry," I whispered so soft I didn't think anyone heard when Nateopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"What was that?" he asked, the other two all of a sudden stopped and also looked at me.

"I said… I said I was sorry," I whispered a bit louder, once it registered what I said they just scoffed and turned away.

"I know what I said was mean and hurtful and I really am sorry. I was angry at Dad not you three. My whole life has always been revolved around you; I have never been good enough. Mum and Dad never had time for me and I just thought that now that I was singing, they would start to care about me again. I was praying that maybe now I was good enough for them," I ranted on not knowing if they were even listening. I looked up too see them all staring at me wide eyed.

* * *

Ok so here is the next chappy. I know this story is moving a bit slow but that is only cause there is massive drama coming up and i have been putting off writting it in cause i.... well you will find out. So let me know what you think, i want at least 3 reviews before i update


	10. I've Seen Worlds That Don't Belong

"Of course they cared about you Mackenzy. You are their daughter they love you," Jason said.

"Really because my whole childhood all I ever heard was, im sorry I can't I have to get Nate to practice, or can you ask someone else I have to get Shane to drama classes and isn't that lovely, but I have to go take Jason to his guitar lesson. Its not that I don't love you because I do you're my brothers but sometimes a girl likes to have a bit of attention. I was always shoved out of the way. Even Frankie gets more attention then me," I affirmed.

"That's not true Mackenzy and you know it," Shane spoke up.

"Is it really, because did you ever notice that how after the whole review incident. Mum and Dad didn't have the time to get me to any of my classes. I had to quit it all. Dancing, piano and singing I just quit it all because they were too busy with their rock star sons," I argued back. They all just stared at me; I sighed and sunk down into my chair.

"Mackenzy we didn…we didn't know," Nate said. I scoffed.

"I know because you three forgot about me too, as soon as I stopped singing everyone forgot my existence. But you want to know something after all the times I had been forgotten about I finally got used to it, I started dancing again and every year I would give Mum and Dad an invitation to the concert but they never showed. And you know through all of this I never hated any of you. I got a little angry and upset at Mum and Dad sometimes but I never hated them and still don't," I yelled. Nate tried to comfort me but I just pushed him away.

"And you want to know the worst thing about all this is? I have lived my whole life just trying to impress them but it was never good enough, I was good enough and even now with everything that has happened they have never told me that they are proud of me or anything. None of you have," I said before storming out of the room and down the hall to the room where the piano was. I sat down and started playing.

I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

Yeah  
Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

Lock the doors  
Cause I like to capture this voice  
it came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

Tower over me  
Tower over me

And I'll take the truth at any cost

Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

"That was really good," I heard a voice say. I turned around and looked at them.

"Well im glad you think so," I retorted and they sighed, before walking over and sitting.

"Your brothers told me what happened," they said. I scoffed what a shock there.

"Their proud of you Mackenzy, they may have never told you to your face but trust me your brothers are extremely proud off you," Katie told me.


	11. Worth It

"Their proud of you Mackenzy, they may have never told you to your face but trust me your brothers are extremely proud off you," Katie told me.

"I know they just… they just don't act like it," I mumbled. She pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back.

"Go and talk to them," she said practically pushing me out the door. I started walking down the hallway when I ran into Dave and Tyson. Dave pulled me into a hug and quickly kissed me. I smiled and Tyson gagged.

"So how was your day?" I asked them.

"Great we did so much, I think I saw everything there is too see in this place," Tyson said.

"My day was ok, its better now you're here," Dave told me before giving me another kiss, I heard awing and turned to see Sam and Danni.

"How sweet," Sam said smiling at the pair of us. I was about to say something when I saw Katie coming and she gave me a look before pointing in the direction of the lounge room.

"Im going, im going," I replied squirming out of David's grip. I slowly walked around the corner and into the lounge room. Katie was right they were all sitting their staring at the TV. I walked over and stood in front of it and they all looked up at me. I sat opposite the three of them. No one said anything we just sat in silence.

"Im sorry about before I sort of just exploded and took everything out on you three," I said apologizing for me earlier out burst. I wasn't completely lying I was just taking everything out on them because I could but the other part of me was still a bit angry at them. All these old feelings of abundance and betrayal were re- surfacing and I couldn't help but be angry at them as much as I didn't want to. I looked at the three of them and they didn't say anything they looked like they were all thinking. I sighed before getting up and making my way out of the lounge room when I heard Nate call me back.

I slowly turned around and walked in and Nate engulfed me in a hug followed by Shane and the Jason. I felt myself smile and giggle a bit at all the attention I was getting from them. They eventually let go and we started talking about everything. Sam, Danni, Katie, Tyson and Dave also joined, sitting with their respective other half and Tyson sat on the floor. We fell into a comfortable silence and I jumped up and put the Proposal on much to the boy's dismay. I returned to the lounge and snuggled in next to Dave. Half way through the movie I could feel my eyes getting heavy and decided I would head up to bed. I said goodnight to everyone and gave them all hugs when I reached Jason he smiled and I smiled back at him. I lent down to give him a hug.

"Oh and you are grounded for two weeks," he whispered in my ear. I shot up and looked at him and he smirked, he did care. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned around to walk away and I felt him give me a sharp smack. I turned around and just stared at him.

"That's for being cheeky," he laughed. I playfully pouted and turned and walked up to me room with a smile on my face. I had a quick shower and changed into my pyjamas. I walked over to my bed and pulled back the sheets to get in when I did I saw Dave lying there without a shirt on and a goofy smile on his face. I went to say something but he stopped me by pulling me down and kissing me softly. I eventually pulled away and snuggled in to him and stared at his eyes.

"What are you doing here? If my brothers or your brother find us we will be dead," I asked him. He just shrugged and kissed me again.

"It's our last night together before you leave to continue your tour and before I have to go home, so I thought we could sleep together," he said. I smiled and kissed him first this time. Now when he says he wants to sleep with that's exactly it just sleep. See Dave and Tyson also made a promise to stay pure until marriage and we all intend on doing so. I snuggled in closer to him and rested my head on his chest.

"Im going to miss you so much," he whispered. I smiled at this he had to be one of the sweetest boys I know.

"Im going to miss you too, but I promise to call everyday and I will text you whenever I can, plus you can come and visit whenever you want," I whispered. They were the last words exchanged before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my alarm going off. I rolled over and turned it off then rolled back over to see a sleeping Dave. I smiled as I slowly crept my lips up his neck till I reached his mouth, I kept kissing him then I felt him kiss back. I pulled away and smiled at him. I went to say something when there was a knock on my door. I looked at Dave and he quickly jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

"Come in," I yelled, sitting up and looking to see who it was. I held my breath as the door opened and in walked Sam and Danni. I let it out and sighed.

"You can come out Dave its just Sam and Danni," I yelled quietly and he walked out and sat down behind me. Sam and Danni gave me a look but I just ignored it.

"Well we are about to leave and just wanted to say goodbye," Sam said. I smiled at them and got up and gave them both a hug.

"Im gonna miss you so much," I told them, I loved having them up because it was hard work being stuck with guys all the time and I know that Katie is touring with us but she is always with Jase so it got pretty boring. They said goodbye to Dave and I gave them one last hug before they left. I ran over and looked the door then went back to Dave. Tyson and Dave weren't flying out for another few hours. I laughed as I felt Dave through me onto the bed and wrap his arms around me.

"You do realise if we get caught they will kill us?" I asked him.

"It would be worth it," he replied. I let it go and snuggled closer to him, resting my head on his cheat and listening to his heart beat. I really wanted to just lie here with him and not move but I knew it wouldn't last and what do you know it didn't.

* * *

I apologize emensely to all of you who read this story. I know i havent posted in a while and i apologize but you can blame my stupid brother he grounded me and im not suppose to be on the computer so i dont now when i will be able to update again but hopefully soon. let me know what you think.


	12. I Love You

I heard Jason yelling and trying to open the door.

"Mackenzy open up this door now, I need to talk to you," I heard him yell. I gave Dave a look and he quickly hid under my bed. I heard Jason yell out again and I quickly got up and unlocked it, letting Jason in. He gave me a skeptical look before looking around my room as if trying to find something; he then turned back to me.

"What were you doing in here?" he asked.

"I was um about to get changed and didn't want anyone coming in," I lied; he seemed to believe me and let it go.

"Ok well I want your phone you are still grounded for another 2 weeks and you can have it back then," he said.

"Can't I keep my phone please," I whined, but he just stood strong and shook his head no. I walked over to my bag and grabbed it out and threw it too him.

"Thank you, you can have it back in 2 week. Have you finished packing we are leaving in two days?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yea, I just have a few more things to do. So um since you rang the record company who am I going to be touring with?" I asked hoping it was a least someone nice.

"We never called the record company you're still touring with us, we were just annoyed at you," he said. I smiled and thanked God that was the case; I really didn't want to leave them.

"That's good because I really didn't want to leave use," I told him. He nodded and smiled at me.

"Well I have to go pack so I will talk to you later," he said giving me a kiss on the head before turning and walking out of the room. As soon as he was gone let Dave know that he could come out. I laughed as he slowly came out and smirked at me.

"I guess you wont be texting me now," he smirked. I rolled my eyes and walked into my closet.

"I will just use Shane or Nate's phone silly. Now go pack you're leaving in an hour," I said before closing my closet door and changing. After I changed I walked out of my room and into the guest room Dave was staying in and saw that he had stuff everywhere and was no where to be seen. I walked in and started chucking everything in his suitcase when I heard the bathroom door open and he walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Omg im so sorry," I squealed while my cheeks went bright red. I went to walk well run out of the room but he grabbed me around the waist.

"Dave if someone walks in we will-" I started but was cut off by the touch of his lips. I forgot about everything as he intensified the kiss and pushed me up against the wall. We slowly but surely made our way to the bed when Dave's phone went off and we quickly jumped apart. He grabbed it off the table and opened it to see a message from Tyson.

'We are leaving now, so hurry up and get down here' it read. I smiled and Tyson glared.

"And it wasn't even important," he said obviously annoyed that it interrupted us. I laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him up. He gladly accepted and stood up wrapping his arms around my waist. I squirmed out of his grasp and threw him some clothes; he gave me a cheeky smile before walking into the bathroom and changing. I started grabbing more of his stuff and chucking it into his suitcase. I went to grab the last of his clothes when his phone went off. I grabbed it and saw that it was Tyson and answered it.

"Hello" I answered.

"Where is David, were going to miss our flight," Tyson asked.

"I don't mind if you miss your flight," I told him chucking the last of Dave's things in the suitcase and zipping it closed.

"Mackenzy Grey where is David?" he asked again, but this time harsher.

"He is getting changed we will be down in two seconds," I explained before hanging up. It took another two minutes for David to come out and I looked at him.

"You're worse than me, now hurry up Tyson rang and said you had to leave now," I told him. He nodded and grabbed his suitcase in one hand and my hand in the other. I smiled and he gave me a quick kiss of the forehead. We walked down the hallway and saw that Jason, Shane, Nate and Tyson were standing there waiting.

"About time you pair show up," Tyson said and I blushed and buried my face into Dave's side so they couldn't see me blushing. I heard them all laugh and felt my face go even reader. I heard the front door open and footsteps when I felt Dave intertwine our fingers before pulling me towards the front door. We walked out to see outside the gates that there were a swarm of Paparazzi and photographs along with a big black SVU and Big Rob standing next to it. He came over and grabbed Dave's bags as Tyson's were already in there. Big Rob told them they had to leave and we all nodded. I walked over to Tyson first as Dave said goodbye to my brothers. I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed my forehead.

"Im going to miss you so much," I told him as I continued to hug him.

"Im going to miss you too, I promise I will call you when you get your phone back," he said smirking. I pulled back and punched in the arm.

"You're so mean," I pouted and he smiled before pulling me into one last hug. I walked over to David and I could feel the tears in my eyes. I had only just got him back I didn't want to lose him again. He pulled me in and kissed me with as much passion as he could with over protective brothers and a heap of people watching. I heard all the Paps Aww and all there cameras started flashing.

"Are you sure you were ready for that?" I asked him indicating towards the crowd of on watchers and he nodded before kissing me again. I held his hands and looked up to him.

"I love you," he said. I froze and just looked at him. He… he loved me. That was the first time either of us had said that.

"Omg im so sorry, I shouldn't-" He started but I stopped him with my lips.

"I love you too," I told him and I felt the tears fall.

"You make it so difficult to say goodbye," I said and he chuckled wiping away the falling tears. He gave me one last kiss before turning and getting in the car. I walked over and joined my brothers and Jason wrapped his arms around me as I rested my head on his shoulder and let the tears fall.

I walked up to my room when I heard a knock on my door, I walked over and opened it and in walked.

* * *

Let me know what you think and i apologize for the wait.


	13. The Cool Aunt

Hours passed and I had spent that time packing. When I heard a knock on my door, I walked over and opened it and in walked my Parents. They gave me a sympathetic look before sitting down.

"Your brothers talked to us, are you ok sweetie?" my mother asked. I rolled my eyes and looked away; they just have to make everything worse for me.

"Im fine, just don't worry about it. The boys shouldn't have said anything," I mumbled. My parents didn't look too convinced.

"There just worried about you," she replied.

"Yeah, well im fine ok, now could you please leave im trying to pack," I retorted.

"Mackenzy, we just want to talk about what happened," she cooed. I felt myself start to get annoyed so I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"What I said to them doesn't matter, it's over and done with and they had no right to tell you," I said as calmly as I could.

"Mackenzy calm yourself down unless you want to be in more trouble. Now your brothers are just worried about you and they told us parts of what you said but we want to know what really happened," my father now spoke up.

"Fine you want to know what I said then here you go," I took a deep breath before starting.

"My whole childhood all I ever heard was, im sorry I can't I have to get Nate to practice, or can you ask someone else I have to get Shane to drama classes and isn't that lovely, but I have to go take Jason to his guitar lesson. Its not that I don't love you because I do you're my parents but sometimes a girl likes to have a bit of attention. I was always shoved out of the way. Even Frankie gets more attention then me," I affirmed.

"That's not true sweetie we paid attention to you," my mother spoke up.

"Is it really, because did you ever notice that how after the whole review incident. You and Dad didn't have the time to get me to any of my classes. I had to quit it all. Dancing, piano and singing I just quit it all because you were too busy with your rock star sons," I argued back. They just stared at me; I sighed and sunk down into my chair.

"And other thing is because you had the boys so busy they forgot about me too, as soon as I stopped singing everyone forgot my existence. But you want to know something after all the times I had been forgotten about I finally got used to it, I started dancing again and every year I would give You and Dad an invitation to the concert but you never showed. And you know through all of this I never hated any of you. I got a little angry and upset at you and Dad sometimes but I never hated them and still don't," I yelled.

"And you want to know the worst thing about all this is? I have lived my whole life just trying to impress you but it was never good enough, I was never good enough and even now with everything that has happened im still not good enough. You have never told me that you are proud of me or anything. None of you have," I said. I heard my mother gasp and start crying and my father wrapped his arms around her.

"Can you please just leave I need to pack," I whispered. I didn't hear a response just the footsteps of them leaving. A few hours later I had finished packing and calmed down. I had decided I would go and talk to my parents and tell them just to let it go, and that it didn't bother me anymore. I walked down and found them in my Dad's office. I took a deep breath before walking in and looking at them.

"Im sorry about before, I don't know what came over me," I apologized.

"Can we just forget about it?" I asked them.

"Sit down sweetie," My mum said and I sat down next to her. She grabbed my hands in hers and smiled.

"Your father and I have been talking and yes we know we weren't the best parents when you were a child and we are so sorry," she apologized.

"And although we know we don't say it enough we love you and we are proud, extremely proud of you sweetie. I mean you did all of this yourself," My father said. I felt like a weight had been lifted of my shoulder and smiled at them. After a much needed talk everything worked out fine. I got up too leave but quickly remembered something and turned back around.

"Dad, Mum I know im grounded and I get that but I have a favour to ask," I said. They looked at me and I continued on.

"Well you know how I was helping those kids with their musical?" I asked them and the nodded.

"Well its on tonight and I promised I would go and I was wondering if I could. It would mean a lot to them," I pleaded. They sighed and I saw my mum give my dad a look.

"You can go but only if you can convince one of your brothers to go with you. Your mother and I can't because we have a dinner to attend tonight but if Shane or Jason agrees to it than you can go," They said. I smiled and hugged them. I knew asking Nate wouldn't work seeing as he was the same age as me. I ran down to the music room and found all three of my brothers in their working. I walked over and sat on Nate's lap.

"So I have a favour to ask you pair," I said indicating to Jason and Shane.

"No." they both said before I had the chance to ask.

"You didn't even let me ask," I whined.

"Fine what is it?" Shane asked and Jason groaned and glared at him.

"Well you know how I was helping those kids with their musical?" I asked and they nodded.

"Well it's on tonight and Mum and Dad said that if use would take me I could go," I said. They looked at me and then at each other.

"It would mean so much to those kids if I was there," I told them giving them my best puppy dog face.

"Fine we will take you," I heard Jason caved.

"Dude," Shane complained.

"I can't resist that face," Jason told him. I smiled and ran up to my room and changed. I checked my clock and saw that I still had a while to go. I grabbed my note book and ran down to the recording room and opened my notebook to the song that I wrote last night. I set everything up and started singing. I recorded that then moved onto the instruments. I recorded them one at a time until I was finished. I smiled as I listened to the final song and saved it too a disk. I ran up and put it in my room and looked at the time. It was 5 and it started at 6. I checked and made sure I looked ok before walking down the room and into Jason's room.

"You ready to go?" I asked him. He nodded and I smiled.

"Ok meet us in the entrance in 5," I told him before walking off towards Shane's room. I knocked on the door and walked in to find Shane in the bathroom putting his contacts in.

"Were leaving in 5 meet us down in the entrance," I told him before walking back out and towards Nate's room. The door was open so I walked straight in to see him standing their in just jeans looking between two shirts obviously deciding which to wear. I walked over and passed him one.

"This one is perfect," I told him and he chucked it on.

"Meet us in the lobby in 5 because we will leave without you if you don't show up," I told him walking out the door and down to the living room to find Katie playing a game with Frankie. Katie had just got back from visiting her family for the last week and agreed to look after Frank for a few hours.

"Hey tank, were leaving in a few minutes. Now you behave for Katie," I said and he nodded.

"Thanks so much for this Katie, I owe you one," I said she just shrugged it off.

"Its fine really, you can pay me back when Kevin and I have kids. You can be the cool Aunt," she laughed and I rolled my eyes, when Shane burst in the room.

"Hey I thought I was going to be the cool Uncle," He defended. I sighed and looked at Katie.

"No that will be me. I will be the coolest Uncle alive," Nate stated. I laughed as Joe glared at him when Jason walked in the room.

"Is there something you aren't telling me Katie?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Nup, you've got nothing to worry about yet." She said and he gave her a quick kiss before shoving us all out the door and into the car.


	14. Give It Up For The Kids

We arrived at the hall in plenty of time and we quickly went to our seats so we weren't spotted. The kids had sent me tickets to the show during the week so we had private seats that no one else could get to on the side. The boys sat down and I went back stage to wish them all good luck. I walked in to see everyone sitting in their designated seats doing last minute touch up and finishing their make-up. I ran into Mrs. Robins and talked to her for a second. I explained what I wanted to do and she nodded. I went and hid behind the wall as she quieted every one down.

"Ok so the show is starting in 5 minutes is everyone ready?" she asked and I heard a chorus of yes.

"I want you all to go out there tonight and do the best that you can. We have put so much effort into this show, and Amanda Grey also put a lot of effort into helping us with this so we can't let her down," she stated and then paused which was my cue to enter. I walked in and heard a few kids cheer.

"Ok so who here is nervous?" I asked and nearly everyone raised their hand. "You wanna know something that is completely normal, I still get nervous before I go out and perform and as soon as I hit that stage the nerves go away and I perform a rocking show. Now I watched you guys at rehearsals and if you do anywhere near as good as that then you are going to do amazing tonight. So I will be out there in the audience but I just wanted to say good luck before you started. So good luck," I said before walking back to my seat. I came in and took a seat next to Jason and Shane. It started and I sat mesmerized by the talent that these kids had.

An hour and a half later it was over and the cast were all out there bowing. Kourtney and Thomas walked out with a 3 bouquets of flowers. Thomas grabbed one mic and Kourtney the other. They presented both Mrs. Robins and Mr. Jefferson with one then turned and faced the audience.

"We have one more bouquet left and would like to present this to a very special person. Now we didn't ask this person to help us they offered out of the kindness of their heart and there is no way we would have pulled this of tonight without them, everybody please welcome Mackenzy Grey," they said into the mic. I felt my heart stop as the cheers got louder. I felt Shane nudge me and I got up and walked down the aisle and onto the stage. I walked over and took the flowers of Kourtney and gave her a hug before moving onto Thomas. I saw him blush but I hugged him anyway. The audience was going crazy and I took the mic.

"I would just like to say a few words. These kids standing behind me are unbelievable that amount of talent I saw in the few hours I spent with them was unbelievable. I know they said that they couldn't have done it without me but that's not true. All these kids behind me are extremely talented and although some of them don't believe it, they are and will do well in the future, so give it up for the kids" I said and the audience cheered. I smiled out and looked up at my brothers they looked… proud. I walked off stage and stood back there waiting for everyone to come.

"You guys did an amazing job," I told them all and they cheered. I smiled as my brothers came in and hugged me. They gave a little speech before we left. Once we got home I walked straight up to my room and showered before continuing packing.

When I heard a knock at the door, I sighed but went and opened and in walked Shane, Jason and Nate. They all looked at me before taking a seat on my bed. Joe was on the brink of tears. I looked at them trying to figure out what was wrong.

"We have postponed the tour for a few weeks," Nate spoke up.

"What why?" I asked completely confused.

"Mackenzy there is something we need to tell you," Shane said, a few stray tears trickling down his cheeks. I looked at them and they were all now on the brink of tears.

"What happened?" I asked still confused.

"Mackenzy, there has been an accident," Jason whispered and looked up at me. I looked up at him, I felt like yelling at them and asking what was going on but I knew that wouldn't help anything.

"There was a crash, they were driving home and a drunk driver hit them," Nate whispered

"Its David and Tyson they are in the hospital. They don't think Dave is gonna make it," Shane said now full on crying. I looked to Nate and Jason praying that this was some sick joke. I took one last look at them before breaking down in tears. I then got a sudden wave of anger wash over me.

"Your lying, tell him to stop lying Jasey please, tell him Jase…please," I managed to choke out in between sobs. Jason walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Im so sorry sweetie," he cooed into my ear. I couldn't do this, I tried to get out of Jason's grasp but he wouldn't let me. I started punching him over and over but he didn't let up just grabbed my arms and pulled me onto his lap, rubbing my back trying to calm me down and humming to me. I stopped trying to fight and just collapsed against Jason.

"He told me he loved me Jase," I chocked out.

"He does sweetie and no matter what happens he always will," he cooed. He told me he loved me I couldn't lose him; I just couldn't. Not now, not after everything that happened. I felt Jason pick me up and move over to sit on my bed. Nate and Shane had left and it was just me and Jason. I buried my face into his chest and started crying harder.

"Sweetie you need to calm down, your going to make yourself sick," he whispered. I tried but couldn't manage to stop. I heard him sigh and move so we were both lying down next to each other. I rested my head on his chest and he started playing with my hair, it helps me calm down and I slowly drifted off into a miserable sleep.

"_Oh my gosh David this is amazing" I said taking in my surroundings .He had bought to a beautiful meadow with a picnic set up in the middle. _

"_You shouldn't have done all of this" I told him. This is the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me._

"_You are worth it all" he whispered back whilst dragging me by the hand to the picnic blanket and sitting down. He reached into the basket and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of apple juice. I laughed at him and he just smiled back. He also grabbed out 2 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches which were my absolute favourite. We ate lunch and just talked and joked around it was perfect._

"_I have another surprise for you" Dave explained helping me up of the ground the taking my hand and pulling me over the hill to be faced with the most breath taking site. _

"_This is even more amazing" I said. Turning around and enveloping him in another hug. It was a beautiful waterfall with a rope swing. I stripped down into my swimmers which Dave had told me to wear. I waited for Dave to get his shirt off then grabbed his hand and pulled him in. I turned around and was about to say something to Dave when I saw him floating there. I screamed and when I did he looked up at me and started approaching I backed up until I ran into a rock and stopped._

"_You did this, you did this to me Mackenzy," he kept repeating. I was now heavily crying and couldn't see properly. _

"Mackenzy wake up its ok," I heard a voice say. I slowly opened my eyes too see Jason standing over me looking down with a worried expression on his face. I sat up and grabbed his hand for the life of me and pulled him down next to me.

"Its ok Kenz, nothing is going to get you," he cooed wrapping an arm around me protectively. I wiped my eyes and looked around noticing we were no longer at home instead we were on the boys plane. I looked up at Jason and he nodded.

"We are on our way to New Jersey," he said simply and I nodded resting my head against his chest. I didn't speak to anyone the rest of the way there; I just sat there and stared out the window with my ipod of repeat playing the song I wrote for him. I had secretly recorded it and planned on giving it to him for his birthday.

* * *

I want 3 reviews till you get the next chapter, because it seems to me as people arent interested in this story


	15. New Jersey

"We are on our way to New Jersey," he said simply and I nodded resting my head against his chest. I didn't speak to anyone the rest of the way there; I just sat there and stared out the window with my ipod of repeat playing the song I wrote for him. I had secretly recorded it and planned on giving it to him for his birthday. I listened to it over and over again before slowly drifting off to sleep.

I awoke to someone picking me up. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Jason; he gave a weak smile and then put me down. I looked around and saw that we were at the hospital. I walked into the hospital following Shane, Nate, Katie and Jason and could feel the tears in my eyes. I walked in and looked around, it was so dull every where you looked was white and all the people were either crying or sick. I gulped and froze in my spot as we approached David's room. Nate, Shane, Katie and Jason walked in but I couldn't, I couldn't bear to see him like that. I took a deep breath and went into Tyson's room instead.

I walked in and saw him laying there with a bowl of ice-cream watching TV clearly trying to distract himself as you could see the tear stains on his cheeks. He must have heard me because he looked up and mustered up a weak smile. I walked over and sat on the bed next to him and he engulfed me in a hug. I collapsed into his arms as I felt myself start to cry again. He didn't say a word just rubbed my back as he continued to hold me.

"He can't leave me Tys, he just can't." I managed to cry out.

"I know sweetie, I know but you need to calm yourself down before you make yourself sick," he whispered into my ear. I rested my head on his chest and I slowly managed to calm myself down. We must have sat like that for all of 5 minutes when Tyson spoke up.

"Have you seen him yet?" he asked and I just looked away.

"Mackenzy," he said in a warning tone while placing his hands on my cheeks and making me look at him.

"No," I whispered and he just sighed. He was about to reply when we heard a commotion going on outside and it was getting louder and louder.

"Tyson," I heard as a group of about 20 boys plus my 3 brothers ran in with balloons, flowers, cards you name it. They all stopped and looked at Tyson when they saw the two of us cuddled on the bed. I looked up at Tyson but he was too busy looking at the guys.

"Im going to go and I will leave you to your fun," I mumbled as I got of the bed and walked out of the room. I heard him call after me but I didn't want to get in the way of his male bonding time. I walked down the hallway and ended up out the front of David's room. I stopped and sat in one of the seats across from the room still not having the courage to go in. I sat and stared at the door when I felt someone sit down and pull me into their chest. I soon realised it was Katie and just let myself cry into her chest. We stayed like that for another 10 minutes when I finally pulled away. Katie got up and put her hand out for me to take it and I did. She slowly started walking and when I realised that she was going into Dave's room I dug my feet in. She turned and sighed.

"You can't avoid this forever," she said.

"Yes I can, tomorrow he is going to wake up and walk straight out of here," I told her trying to convince myself more than anyone.

"Mackenzy you heard the doctors you need to understand that there is only a very slim chance of him waking up," she said. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes and pushed her off me with all her strength. She stumbled back and fell over and I immediately felt bad and went to help her when what she said replayed in my mind. I saw Jason in out of the corner of my eye and he ran over and helped Katie up before giving me a deadly glare.

"He is going to wake up. I don't care what you or the doctors say he promised. He promised he wouldn't leave me, he promised," I yelled at her getting more angry and upset. Katie took a step forward towards me and I took one quick glance at her and Jason before spinning around and running away. I ran down the hallway and towards what I thought was the exit but my vision was so blurred from my tears it could have been anywhere. I heard someone yell out my name but I just get running, the tears kept coming as I felt my legs become weak and give way from underneath me. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me and pull me down to the ground, pulling me into their lap.

"Mackenzy you need to calm down or you are going to make yourself sick," I heard who I realised to be Nate soothe. I shook my head and tried to squirm my way out his grasp but his grip on me tightened as I cried into his chest. I tried once more to escape but he wasn't budging I gripped onto his shirt for my life as I felt myself become weaker and weaker and felt my breathe get caught in my throat before everything went black.

"_Oh my gosh David this is amazing" I said taking in my surroundings .He had bought to a beautiful meadow with a picnic set up in the middle. _

"_You shouldn't have done all of this" I told him. This is the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me._

"_You are worth it all" he whispered back whilst dragging me by the hand to the picnic blanket and sitting down. He reached into the basket and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of apple juice. I laughed at him and he just smiled back. He also grabbed out 2 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches which were my absolute favourite. We ate lunch and just talked and joked around it was perfect._

"_I have another surprise for you" Dave explained helping me up of the ground the taking my hand and pulling me over the hill to be faced with the most breath taking site. _

"_This is even more amazing" I said. Turning around and enveloping him in another hug. It was a beautiful waterfall with a rope swing. I stripped down into my swimmers which Dave had told me to wear. I waited for Dave to get his shirt off then grabbed his hand and pulled him in. I turned around and was about to say something to Dave when I saw him floating there. I screamed and when I did he looked up at me and started approaching I backed up until I ran into a rock and stopped._

"_You did this, you did this to me Mackenzy," he kept repeating. I was now heavily crying and couldn't see properly. _

_

* * *

_Ok well first of here is the next chapter i hope you enjoy it and secondly i apologize for such a long wait but my real life got in the way and the ways its going i would rather be living in my imagenary world then my real one cause its just a mess. As well as everything that has been going on my pain in the neck big brothers decided to ground me YAY!!!! anyways i promise i will update whenever i get the chance and i am in no way giving up on this story and thankyou to all the reviews


	16. What about Dave?

The act of dying; the end of life; the total and permanent cessation of all the vital functions of an organism, becoming one with your soul it all meant the same thing to me. Death was death and whether you liked it or not at some point in time everyone dies.

I awoke to the sound of silent murmurs and tears; I slowly moaned and stretched my hands above my head opening my eyes. The light burned and I quickly closed them again. I opened them again but slowly this time and looked around. Jason was sitting on the lounge with his arm wrapped around Katie, Nate was on the ground strumming on his guitar and Shane was sitting on a chair playing with a bottle of water. I listened as Nate began playing Black Keys. I heard him softly singing away. I took a slow shaky breath and joined in with him.

_And the black keys never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
And the lights out  
Never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys showing me a world I never knew, no  
A world I never knew_

He stopped playing and jumped up off the ground enveloping me in a hug, Shane not far behind. Nate sat on one side of me and Shane on the other I looked out and saw Jason and Katie sitting there looking at me. Katie looked sad, upset and relieved and Jason he looked angry, disappointed and somewhere in him deep within him was happiness and relief. He gave me a look and I shied away feeling a lump in my throat and a bad feeling in my stomach. I could feel the tension in the air and from the looks of things so could Shane and Nate.

"I'm going to get us some real food what would you like?" Nate asked.

"Olive Garden please," I said and he nodded. He got all our orders and made his way out the door. Shane then turned to go.

"I'm going for a coffee run, be back soon," he said before giving me a kiss on the head and walking out the door. I turned my attention straight back to Katie and Jason. The silence was deafening, but I couldn't bear to say anything in the case that they hated me I didn't know what I would do if they did. I finally worked up enough courage to say something.

"I'm sorry," I whispered so softly I doubt they heard. Katie's head shot up and she looked me in the eyes and Jason slowly followed. I gave a weak smile before continuing. "I really am sorry Katie, it's just everyone had been telling me he wasn't going to make it and with everything else going on I just couldn't take it anymore, please don't hate me," I quickly added. They both looked at me before I saw Katie push Jason's arms of her and she walked over and sat next to me taking my hand in hers.

"I could never hate you Mackenzy, you're the little sister I never had. I was just worried about you," she told me. I sighed and looked away; I couldn't believe I had done that.

"I'm so sorry Katie," I whispered again. She didn't say anything just pulled me into a hug and I could tell she had forgiven me. She let go off me and I looked over to Jason, he still looked angry. I sighed and looked down bracing myself for the lecture I would soon be hearing.

"Jason please can we skip the silence and start the yelling and the rest of it?" I asked, no more like pleaded. He stood up and crossed his arms across his chest and looked down at me.

"Young lady if I had it my way, I would have been yelling ages ago," he said sternly looking at Katie then back to me. "And you better count yourself lucky that Katie is so convincing otherwise you would have been bread and water, confined to your room for a month grounded. Luckily Katie convinced me to give you a break… but you are still grounded for 2 weeks and I am taking your phone away," he stated clearly not happy with this and not happy with me. The tension between Jason and I was still there and just as I was about to say something Nate walked in with a bag of food and Shane followed with 5 drinks. Nate handed me my salad and Shane passed me my drink, I slowly began to eat.

"Don't you ever do that again Mackenzy!" Shane exclaimed. I smiled and looked at him.

"Why, Will you ground me?" I asked jokingly and he nodded. I stuck my tongue out at him and he mirrored my move. I went to punch him in the arm but Nate stopped me.

"The doctor said you need to take it easy for a few days, your levels were extremely low and all the stress from the last few days made it worse," Nate said and I looked at him confused.

"How many days was I out for?" I asked him.

"Nearly three days," he replied and I quickly shot up and tried to get out of bed but Natepushed me back down.

"Where are Dave and Tyson? They should be here I need to tell them I'm ok, please," I pleaded trying to get up again but this time Shane stopped me.

"Shay please, I need to see him. Please," I whispered tears threatening to fall. Shane just shook his head and looked to Jason and he nodded. For the first time since I woke up Jason stood up and moved to the bed and grabbed my hand and sighed.

"Tyson is fine, we had just sent him home for some sleep when you woke up," he told me and I nodded.

"What about Dave?" I asked just wanting to know.

"Kenz-" Shane started but I glared at him and cut him off.

"Jason, tell me," I demanded.

"Kenz the doctors, they… he is in a coma. They are giving him a 1 in 100 chance of waking up and if he does could have permanent brain damage," he said. I looked at him as the tears streamed down my cheeks. This couldn't be happening.

"No, no, no, no, no. He has to wake up he promised," I cried as Jason pulled me into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me onto his lap pulling me closer.

"It is going to be ok Mackenzy, I promise." He whispered soothingly into my ear but somehow, this time I didn't think that Jason or anyone could fix this because this… this wasn't fixable.

* * *

im am so sorry for the long wait, i havent been a hundred percent and i have bad writers block. So if anyone has any ideas or would like to help me with a few chapters PLEASE let me know, i am going away tomorrow so i wont be on for a few days.


	17. Goodbyes

A week had passed and Dave's condition was slowly detereating, things weren't looking good. I had finally managed to go into Dave's room and hadn't left his bedside since.

Jason's POV

A week had passed and Dave hadn't gotten any better and neither had Mackenzy. She sits in Dave's room all day just holding his hand, she doesn't speak to him just holds his hand, occasionally we have seen her writing stuff down in her journal but that's all she does.

She hasn't spoken a word to anyone since the day she woke up; she won't eat and won't sleep and unless one of us physically makes her she won't move from his bedside. It was tearing her apart; she is currently curled up asleep on the lounge in Dave's room her head on Tyson's lap. Shane and Nate were sitting on the other couch with Sam and Danni and I had Katie on my lap and Tyson's parents had just left to get coffee. I watched as she stirred in her sleep and then slowly settled again. Tyson was running his hand through her hair. We had finally got her to sleep after about an hour of fighting.

We were all sitting there in silence when Dave's machines started beeping faster and doctors were running into the room pushing us out. Mackenzy had woken and was now crying hysterically into Shane's arms as he guided her onto his lap as we all got seated in the waiting room. Tyson and Dave's parents walked in and took a seat next to us and comforted Tyson who was now crying.

Hours passed and we had heard nothing Mackenzy was now on my lap and Katie next to me. I ran my fingers through her hair as I tried to get her to calm down, she was still sobbing and nothing was working. We had tried everything. Singing, running our fingers up and down her back and through her hair, nothing was working and it was killing us to see her like this.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hughes," a voice said. We all looked up and there was a doctor standing there with a sullen expression upon his face. Miranda and Samuel stood up and walked over to the doctor, seconds later they were walking back over to us. Mackenzy had sat up on my knee and was now paying full attention to the doctor.

"Dave's lungs collapsed; luckily we were able to get him into surgery and got him stabilized, we lost him on the table but we got him back, but unfortunately the damage was done and couldn't be repaired. Now he isn't breathing on his own and is hooked up to life support, but on his records we have that if he ever got to this stage that he wanted to be let go. Now we will give you 24 hours to say your goodbyes and give you a chance to turn the machine of yourself," the doctor said. No one said anything or moved as we listened to what the doctor had to say. It finally hit me when I felt Mackenzy go limp in my arms as she began sobbing again.

Mackenzy POV

I felt myself go limp as the doctor explained what happened. Jason wrapped his arms around me and held me tight as I cried into his chest. He promised he wouldn't leave me ever. I could feel silent tears on the top of my head and realised that Jason was crying as well. I buried my self deeper into his chest crying harder as it set in what was really happening.

Shane's POV

Tyson, and his parents had gone in too see Dave while the rest of us waited in the waiting room. Mackenzy had cried herself to sleep, and the rest of us had managed to calm ourselves down enough to be able to talk. Nate and Sam had gone to grab us all drinks and I had just got off the phone with Mum and Dad they were on their way down. I went back over and sat next to Danni wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her close, she rested her head on my shoulder as she started crying again. I pulled her close and hummed 'take a breath' into her ear. Nate and Sam came back and handed everyone their drinks. Hours had passed when Tyson came out and told us we could go in, his parents were in with the doctor going over everything. Jason handed Mackenzy to Tyson and we all went in.

Mackenzy POV

I awoke to unfamiliar arms and looked up to see Tyson. I could see the silent tears threatening to fall and sighed; I wrapped my arms around him and started crying again. I felt his chest rise and fall against my cheek. I pulled in closer and he pulled me in closer. I don't know how long we were like that but eventually I heard someone talking to Tyson but I wasn't paying attention to what was being said. I then felt an arm on my back and I turned to see everyone and they were now sitting in the waiting room.

"You can go in now," Tyson said helping me to my feet. I nodded and walked down the hall and stopped at his door before taking a deep breathe and walking in. There were wires going in every direction to several different machines. He was pale as a ghost and his left leg was in a cast. I felt the tears start to pour as I walked over and sat on the bed next to him grabbing his hand. I sat there and just looked at him.

"They told me that you can hear me, I don't know if you can or not but any way. You have to wake up Dave, you just have to. You promised me you wouldn't leave me again. I don't think I will cope without you, I mean you are my everything. I haven't told anyone this but I have been in love with you since the first day of school when you tried to kiss me. I just… I can't do this without you Dave, all the fame and the fortune it isn't worth it if I don't have you to share it with," I spoke for the first time in a week. Tears were now pouring out of my eyes.

"Im going to miss you so much, I love you David. I hope you know that and I will never forget you," I was now balling my eyes out. I rested my head on the bed side and sat watching him. I sat there for a while as I calmed myself down.

"Well I wrote another song and I think you would really like this one," I told him as I sighed. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 8pm Tyson and his parents had decided to turn the machine off at 11:11 because Dave always went on about it. I sat there for another hour and just talked about all our old memories from when we were younger as the tears trickled down my face.

"Is it alright if we come in?" I heard a voice say and I turned to see everyone standing in the doorway. I nodded and they all entered getting comfortable in various spots off the room.

No words were exchanged as we all sat there just treasuring the time we had left with him. Time passed quickly as there was a knock on the door and I turned to see the doctor standing there. He looked at us and gave a weak smile.

"Its time," was all he said and we nodded. I let go off Dave's hand and gave him one last kiss as the tears started pouring again I walked to the back of the room. Jase went next then came over and pulled me into his arms as I continued to cry. Soon everyone was done and everyone in the room was crying. Jason held me in his arms as the doctor came in and turned the machine off. I looked away as I felt Jason's breathe hitch at the sound of him flat lining. I felt my legs go numb but lucky Jason caught me as I was going down. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck and I cried into his chest drenching his shirt.

The only boy I had ever truly loved was gone… forever.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I nearly cried when writing this it was so sad. Im sorry about the long wait but i swear i re-wrote this chapter like 10 times and im still not happy with it. Now there are only a few more chapters left


	18. Promises

"_Its time," was all he said and we nodded. I let go off Dave's hand and gave him one last kiss whispering the words 'Forever and Always' into his ear as the tears started pouring again I walked to the back of the room. Jase went next then came over and pulled me into his arms as I continued to cry. Soon everyone was done and everyone in the room was crying. Jason held me in his arms as the doctor came in and turned the machine off. I looked away as I felt Jason's breathe hitch at the sound of him flat lining. I felt my legs go numb but lucky Jason caught me as I was going down. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck and I cried into his chest drenching his shirt._

_The only boy I had ever truly loved was gone… forever._

Days had passed and I hadn't left my room but today… today was the day of the funeral and I had promised I would sing. I slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom having a quick shower and changing into the dress that Dave had told me was his favourite. I let me hair go naturally curly and just let it hang. I took a deep breathe before opening my door and walking down stairs. I reached the bottom of the stairs and headed into the lounge room were everyone was sitting waiting to go. I walked in and everything went quite as they all looked at me searching for answers as to how I was holding up. I fixed my eyes on the carpet as I heard dad tell everyone to grab whatever they needed cause they limo had arrived. Mum, Dad, Jason, Katie, Shane, Danni, Nate, Sam, Frankie and I all got in the limo. They all fell into conversation as I leaned my face against the window and looked out as a few tears began to fall. I felt a hand on my leg and looked down to see Frankie. I smiled and pulled him onto my lap wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close as I cried into his hair. I felt the car come to a sudden halt and I sighed letting go of Frankie as everyone got out. I took a deep breathe and accepted Jason's hand as he helped me out before pulling me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder as I felt everything finally set in.

We walked into the church and sat at the front with David's family. The ceremony began and so did my tears Tyson and his parents gave a speech and so did his cousins and now it was my turn. I looked at my brothers and shook my head as if to say I can't do it, Nate got up and grabbed my hand and walked up with me. He stood behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I took a deep breath and tried to stop the tears from coming.

"D…David was the one and only love of my life," I chocked out in between sobs and Nate gave me a reassuring squeeze. "We have been friends since the first day off school when he stole my crayons. We had our ups and downs like all relationships do but overall we were always there for each other through the good and the bad. He was my one and only love and I know im only 17 but its true and he will forever be in my heart," I sobbed out now crying freely. I walked over to the piano once Nate had let me go and sat down.

"I wrote this song the week he was in the hospital and I was gonna play it for him when he woke up," I whispered out before I took a breath and began.

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes (I say)  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just wanna find a way to compromise  
Cause I believe we can work things out_

I thought that I had all the answers  
never giving in  
but baby since you've gone  
I admit I was wrong  
All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
how am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'd never be together  
in the end you wave goodbye  
dunno what I'd do  
im lost without you

I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is im lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day  
I'm lost without you

How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues  
baby I'm so lonely all the time  
everywhere I go I get so confused  
your the only thing that's on my mind

_On my bed so cold at night  
I miss you more each day  
only you can make it right  
no I'm not too proud to say_

All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
how am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side

I stopped playing as it got too much for me, I looked out into the audience and everything was a blur from my tears. I was about to give up when I heard a voice start singing from the audience, It was Nate, Shane and Jason.

_  
If we ever say we'd never be together  
in the end you wave goodbye  
dunno what I'd do  
I'm lost without you  
_

I took a deep breath and smiled out to them as I began playing and singing again.

_  
I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day  
I'm lost without you_

If I could only hold you now  
make the pain just go away  
can't stop the tears from running down my face

All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
how am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'd never be together  
in the end you wave goodbye  
dunno what I'd do  
I'm lost without you

I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is im lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day  
an all I know is  
I'm lost without your love  
I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you

I finished singing and it was dead silent. I got up from the piano as the tears poured down my cheeks and sat next to Nate he pulled me into his chest as I heard a huge applause, but I didn't care. I would have given up all this the music, the fans, and the fame just to have him back. The funeral finished and we were now on our way to the wake. It was being held at Dave's favourite place. The local club here in New Jersey. The car pulled up and we got out and walked in, I went in and sat straight at the table we were appointed to. I sat there and watched as the band started playing and everyone stood around talking, dancing and having a good time as if nothing had happened. I felt the hot tears run down my cheek as I watched the scene before me.

"Hey, would you like to dance," I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Sam, David's best friend. I looked up at him anger burning in my eyes. I stood up and slapped him and everyone stopped and looked at me.

"No I don't want to dance; the love of my life is dead. He is never coming back, I will never get to hold him or talk to him again so no I don't want to dance," I yelled at him then turned to look at everyone else who was all staring at me. "How can you all stand around here dancing and having a good time while David is rotting in a coffin," I yelled before running out of the building and down the street to the park. I ran over to the tree were Dave and I use to come all the time and collapsed to the ground. The tears came more rapidly now as I curled up in a ball against the tree trunk. I felt an arm around me and I looked up to see my brothers.

"It's not fair," I sobbed out as Jason pulled me onto his lap. Nate and Shane taking a seat right in front of us, grabbing one of my hands each.

"It will be ok sweetie, you just need to give it time," Jason soothed into my ear. I eventually calmed down enough as Jason rubbed circles round my back and Shane and Nate hummed to me.

"How are you feeling?" Nate asked me and I gave a weak smile.

"I just miss him, it's not fair everyone always leaves me," I told them and they looked at me.

"Well, we aren't leaving you. You are stuck with us for the rest of your life," Shane said kissing my head and Jason and Nate nodded.

"Promise?" I asked them and they smiled.

"We promise," they all said.

* * *

So thats the end its all over now lol, let me know what you think?


End file.
